the_shattered_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
House von Stahd
House von Stahd: The Clan of Cazimir von Stahd often sought gains through political and diplomatic means. A house that didn’t care much for combat and violent means when they could plant suggestions in the dreams of their targets or outright manipulate their victims into playing into their hands as well as furthering their goals. Not all members of the house held noble intents with these abilities, as some outright used their abilities to disrupt the mortal world and sate their own sick intentions and grandeurs of power. ' ' They are pragmatists and look at the bigger picture as they realize that they are indeed monsters, yet they have the means to resolve all conflict with a mere gaze. Taking great care in keeping up with the inner workings of society and politics. It is not rare to see them infiltrate into governments or establish themselves into nobility or positions of power where they can protect themselves and maintain their private lives and dealings a secret. Often resorting to seeking willing men and women to allow them to feed with comfort and without the need to hunt nor bring unnecessary harm that would detract from their status or draw attention to themselves. Creating a symbiotic relationship with them promising a better life and even the privilege to become one of the clan. ' ' Abilities: * Mind Control: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. * Dream Manipulation: User can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. * Subliminal Command: User can implant thoughts or ideas into the subject's subconscious making the subject think that those were their own thoughts. User can keep on giving commands to the subject until they obey them. ' ' Weaknesses: In order for the von Stahd to plant their grasp into their intended target’s mind direct eye contact is required or the ability to hear the subliminal will of the vampire around them. Preferably, eye contact will provide a greater challenge and would exert their will upon them if they have no way to resist or counter their mental assault. The von Stahd are not often built to be fighters and tend to rely on their abilities too often and resistance is rarely expected for them. But in the rare chance someone manages to break from their alluring spell more often than not they would try their best to flee or confront the target and subduing them by force if they are desperate or strong enough to do so. ' ' Living members of the von Stahd: * Cazimir von Stahd:Highlord: Alive -Missing * Druilla von Stahd: First Lady: Unknown * Skire von Stahd: Lord: Alive - Blacktalon